parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ohzan Home Video
Home video releases of Ohzan. Video DVD Blu-ray Easter Eggs Disc One * In the "Commentaries" menu, a silhouette of Mr. Incredible will eventually appear. Select to see Mr. Incredible dancing in his living room. * THX Trailer: Cavalcade Disc Two * Highlight the "Intro" button and wait. After some time, the Omnidroid will appear. Select to view a montage of the many buttons, doors, and explosions from the movie. * On the "Deleted Scenes" menu, the Omnidroid will eventually appear in the top right-hand corner of the screen. Select to see a deleted scene of what took place before Dash put the thumbtack on the teacher's chair. * In the "Behind the Scenes" menu, let the family cycle through to Jack-Jack, and an Omnidroid will eventually appear in the top right-hand corner of the screen. Select to see one of two random clips: Brad Bird talking about Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston and a clip titled "Markisms." * At the More Making of The Incredibles menu, an Omnidroid will eventually appear in the top right-hand corner of the screen. Select to see one of two randomly selected clips. The first clip is a rough animation of Dash and one of the guards, while the second clip is a rough animation of Mr. Incredible throwing a rock at a guard. * In the "Publicity" menu, an Omnidroid will appear after some time. Select to see one of two random clips. The first clip features Dash and Mr. Incredible, while the second clip features Mr. Incredible and Frozone. * The "Set Up" menu also has an Omnidroid appear after some time. Select to see a sock-puppet version of the movie. * In the "Index" menu, an icon of an Omnidroid will appear on the first page. Select to see a clip about the cake-eating scene. On the second page of the menu, an icon of an Omnidroid will again appear. When you select this, you will see a Pixar employee being attacked by a big red ball. Deleted Scenes * Oh as a Baby/She-Hulk Finds Oh/She-Hulk Finds Oh In the 1800s, an English couple and their infant son escape a shipwreck, ending up near uncharted rainforests off the coast of Africa. The couple craft themselves a treehouse from their ship's wreckage, but are subsequently killed by Scar, a lion villain. She-Hulk, a female western superwoman who recently lost her own child to Scar, hears the cries of the orphaned infant and finds him in the ruined treehouse. Though she is attacked by Scar, She-Hulk and the baby manage to escape. She-Hulk takes the baby back to the jungle to raise as her own, an action of which the leader and her mate, Hulk, grudgingly disapproves. She-Hulk raises the Boov child, naming him Oh. * The Zombies and Koopalings Attack Disgust The Superheroes troop's nonviolent and peaceful life is interrupted by the arrival of a team of Boov explorers from England, consisting of Disgust's Father, his daughter Disgust, and their hunter-guide Syndrome. The explorers are looking to study superheroes. Disgust accidentally becomes separated from the group and chased by a Koopalings troop, with Oh saving her. He recognizes that she is the same as he is: a Boov. Disgust leads Oh back to their camp. Later on, Olivia, Sullivan, Rukia and some of the dogs boys are out looking for Oh when they come across the humans' camp to which Sullivan freaks out at the humans' stuff. * Trashing The Camp/Disgust Returns to the Camp But Olivia replies, "These things aren't alive." Deeply curious, Olivia, Sullivan, Rukia and the dogs boys use the humans' stuff to make up their own music (Trashin' the Camp song). Then, Oh appears with one of the Boovs named Disgust and begins to play with Olivia but then Olivia stops when she sees Disgust. However, Oh gestures to her in Penguin Language, saying that it's safe. As Disgust is about to pet Olivia, Hulk, She-Hulk, and the other Superheroes appear and order Olivia, Oh, and Sullivan back to their nest as they hear Disgust's father Mr. Disgust and their guide Syndrome coming. Scene Index # Two Worlds One Family # She-Hulk Finds Oh # Scar Attacks She-Hulk # She-Hulk Shows Wilbur To The Group # You'll Be In My Heart # Oh's Morning # Animal Hair Dare # Animal Stampede # Oh and She-Hulk # Son Of Man # Olivia, Rukia and Sulley # Oh vs. Scar # Oh Sees Disgust # The Zombies and Koopalings Attack Disgust # Oh Meets Disgust # Trashing The Camp # Disgust Returns to the Camp # Hulk Warns to Be Wary of the Humans # Oh Returns to the Camp # Strangers Like Me # Syndrome Convinces Oh to Lead Him to the Super Heroes # Olivia, Rukia and Sulley Lure Hulk Away # Disgust Sees Super Heroes # Oh Fights with Hulk # She-Hulk Shows Oh the Truth # Syndrome's Betrayal # Sulley, Rukia and Olivia Save Oh # Oh Saves Super Heroes from Syndrome # Oh vs. Syndrome (Syndrome's Death) # Hulk's Death # Happy Ending ("Two Worlds One Family" Reprise) # End Credits Category:2012 DVD Category:2013 DVD Category:DVD Category:Videos